


Caden and Caleb: It’s the Most Wonderful Time

by dereknstiles



Series: Caden and Caleb [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caden Stilinski-Hale, Caleb Stilinski-Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Mabel Stilinski-Hale, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Megan Stilinski-Hale, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: The Stilinski-Hales celebrate Christmas and a Birthday in their own adorably weird way.





	

 

  **Caden and Caleb**

_It’s the Most Wonderful Time_

 

 

 

Stiles adored baking Christmas cookies, absolutely loved them. Sure after his mother’s death, he wasn’t too keen on celebrating the occasion altogether; forget baking cookies; but then Derek Hale came into his life and he turned out to be a Christmas baby. So he gave the wonderful festivities another chance. They decided they needed to move on from their tragedies. They didn’t want to remember their family members with so much sorrow in their hearts in such a joyful occasion. The year they got married, was the very first time Derek and Stiles celebrated the former’s birthday and Christmas again, and it was actually a lot of fun and very relieving. They did feel a slight pang of guilt, but then again change is never easy.

 

So it was the 25th of December and Stiles was taking out his last batch of Sugar Wafers. The Vanilla icing was sitting on the counter ready to be used. He had already baked Derek’s favorite Peppermint Cheesecake Brownies, his father’s favorite Expresso Crinkles and Caden and Caleb’s famous Peanut Butter Cookies. He was waiting for the wafers to cool down a bit before he began icing them, when he heard the little babbles and talks.

 

“And then you cover your eyes with your hands… no Bel-Bel, lemme show you how.” Caleb was speaking.

 

Stiles silently walked out of the kitchen, wary of his sons’ sensitive ears. And what he saw made his heart explode with pure love.

 

“Bah!” Mabel shrieked delightedly as her older brother did the required gestures one did to play peek-a-boo. She kicked her chubby legs in the air and jammed her tiny fists onto her walker as she giggled happily at her brother’s antics.

 

“Peek-a-boo!” the five-year-old cooed to the four-month-old and Mabel simply couldn’t contain herself.

 

“Gah! Booo…aaaaa!” she responded in her own little language and Caleb giggled at his little sister and booped her nose with his own. Stiles melted watching his children play and bond.

 

The boys knew they had to be very very extra careful around their little sisters because they were humans unlike them. Stiles and Derek couldn’t have been more proud that their baby girls took after their daddy and Derek loved them somewhat fiercely.

 

One the other end of the living room was the rest of his lot. Caden and Megan were having, what Stiles deemed, as an intense stare off. Stiles almost barked out laughing when he saw how little Meg was holding her brother’s stare.

 

“Well what happened here?” Stiles intervened, taking pity on his son.

 

“Daddy Meg was trying to pull out the little lights from the tree. I had to stop her before she spoiled our tree.” Caden complained as he glared at the infant who didn’t look much pleased herself.

 

“Papa Meg Bug was being a meanie.” Caleb pouted, squashing his cheek against Mabel’s round one gently. Stiles nearly died at all the cute.

 

“Aww Gosh! Meg Bug is only four months old bud; she is too small to be a meanie. She is probably just upset because you weren’t letting her play with the tree. Isn’t that right Bug?” Stiles cooed, slowly picking up Megan from her walker before she grabbed Caden’s hair. She had the horrid habit of grabbing people’s hair and John laughed for a full half hour when he narrated each and every embarrassing _hair-rising_ incidents Stiles himself had when he was that age. He still held a grudge against his father for that. And Derek slept on the couch for the first time for the teasing he put Stiles through after that. Derek never dared to mention hair again after that.

 

“Not play daddy, kill.” Caden huffed, crossing his arms. Stiles rolled his eyes, that was such a Derek thing.

 

“Hey now, she just wanted to play baby. You have to be more patient with her.” Stiles ruffled his oldest child’s hair.

 

“Why are you making so much noise?” Derek came down yawning loudly and scratching his abs like the caveman he was.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPA!” Caden and Caleb yelled it out so happily that Derek grinned ear to ear and enveloped his boys in a bear hug.

 

“Thank you cubbies.” He kissed their cheeks and proceeded to kiss Stiles too. He squeezed his mate’s ass hard causing Stiles to almost drop Megan. But Derek had a strong arm around them.

 

“Shameless jerk!” Stiles blushed remembering the previous night and Derek winked at him and then looked at his baby girl.

 

“Well hello grumpy guts, who ruined your Christmas?” Derek asked Megan who just whined and babbled in her language, mouth forming an ‘o’ as she pointed at Caden and then looked at her papa. Stiles chuckled and Derek followed suit.

 

“Uh huh, and what did Caden do after that?” Derek enquired, kissing her chubby cheek and looking at his son who was still pouting. Derek swore that was his son’s default face feature. And his face wore a frown of disgust when he smelt _eau de_ poop. Stiles laughed watching his husband’s face.

 

“She pooped huh?” he asked and took her from Derek’s hands and walked upstairs to change her. Derek then turned to look at his very patient, smiling second daughter.

 

“Well hello, hello, hi baby girl. Hello Bel-Bel. Did you poop like your grumpy sister yet?” he asked, finally taking his extremely happy youngest out of her walker and hugging her to his chest. Mabel cooed and gibbered and held her papa’s scruffy cheek against her tiny little palms and pressed them. Derek pecked her mouth and rocked her happily.

 

“She didn’t papa, I can’t smell it.” Caleb mumbled, sniffing his sister’s diaper and Derek grinned and nodded.

 

“I know cub, I know.”

 

\------  

 

“Ok are you guys ready? Derek have you got them?” Stiles asked, adjusting the camera so all of them were in the frame and Derek nodded.

 

“Yeah yeah, I got em, hurry now before they begin to fuss.” He said, as he looked at his four kids, sitting next to him on the couch. Caden was holding Mabel on his lap and Caleb was holding Megan. The girls were super fascinated by the string of lights Stiles hung just next and above the camera. All of them were dressed in their Christmas attire. Stiles quickly set the timer and rushed to the couch and held Caleb in his arms, gently placing a hand on Megan as well. Derek scooped Caden and Mabel and perched them on his own lap and scooted closer to Stiles.

 

“Two… One, say cheese!”

 

“Cheese!” and that was one family photo, another immediately shot and Stiles hoped to God his daughters got distracted by the first flash and looked at the camera instead of the lights.

 

\------

 

“Patience Caleb Andrew Stilinski-Hale!” Derek flashed his red eyes as his son began to fuss about the cake.

 

“But papa—

 

“Baby. Let daddy and papa finish feeding Bug and Bel and then we can cut the cake.” Stiles explained more nicely as he gently swayed Mabel in his arms as she drank her milk. Derek was on the couch with Megan and Caden was silently playing with one of his favorite Transformer Action Figure.

 

“Cal, let’s play tag till Bug and Bel sleep!” Caden tried cheerfully, but Caleb had big tears in his eyes. Caden slowly walked upto his brother and wiped his tears.

 

“Hey it’s ok, Megan and Mabel will be there when _we_ cut papa’s cake when Grandpa, Uncle Scott, Aunt Laura and Lydia and Lenore and Leonie and everyone else come tonight.” He mumbled, gently holding his brother by his shoulder.

 

Derek and Stiles exchanged confused looks as they heard their oldest kids talk.

 

“Munchkin what’s the matter?” Stiles probed, asking Caleb to join his side and the sniffing twin did.

 

“Papa, Caleb is sad that Megan and Mabel will be sleeping when you cut the cake.” Caden explained, looking at Derek with big round green eyes. And Damn if that didn’t make Derek feel like a giant asshole for flashing eyes at his son.

 

“Hey cubby, Megan and Mabel are too small to understand it’s my birthday and like Den said, they’ll be awake when you both cut the cake when the pack comes home.” Derek smiled at his son and Caleb seemed to slowly relent. Derek ruffled Caden’s hair while Stiles spoke up.

 

“Besides, Uncle Scott will gobble down all the cake tonight so we’ll make him hold the girls all night so he is the last one to get the cake.”

 

And that made his boys giggle.

 

\------

 

“This is the cutest thing ever!” Stiles cooed against Derek’s side that afternoon as all their kids took a nap. The cake was cut, Caden and Caleb ate their full and then had a tiny lunch and were out like a light.

 

Derek and Stiles were looking at the pictures they took and were gushing like mad over their kids. They were all on their comfy couch, close together and their beautiful Christmas tree was on their left behind with a thousand presents underneath it. Stiles had spread all his baked delights on their center table to create more Christmas feels.

 

They couldn’t wait to frame them.

 

“It really is; the girls did look at the camera in the second one.” Derek chuckled, pointing at very confused Megan and Mabel on the laptop screen. Stiles grinned and kissed Derek.

 

“I was really hoping the flash would get their attention.” Stiles agreed.

 

“Happy Birthday again.” He smiled against his husband’s lips and the Alpha kissed back, as he pushed the laptop out of Stiles’ hands and hovered over him.

 

“Derek the kids…”

 

“Hey, let the birthday boy have some fun.”

 

“Sir yes sir.” Stiles saluted smirking and connected their lips again.

 

 

 

**_That night…_ **

 

“Dammit Stiles! Your sons won’t let me put your daughters down, WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM? THEY WON’T EVEN LET ME NEAR THE CAKE!” Scott was heard yelling by the Stilinski-Hale neighbors.

 

 

\---------- 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> Hey people, this is the twelfth instalment of the twins series. The twins are 5 here and their sisters are 4 months old. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
